warriors_another_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Starsight
Appearance Starsight is a black tuxedo with a shiny black pelt, a white belly, chest, paws and white spots on her flank that looks like tiny stars. They are slightly silver, often shining when the sun hits them. She has light blue eyes and a long fluffy pelt. She has soft smooth, fur like most of her clan mates and has a light build with long fur. Markers * General Information ** Personality ** Main Story ** Clan Loyalty ** Relationships & Kin * Story Significence ** A New Dawn ** A Tale Of Two * Extra's ** Common Mistakes ** Important Notes ** Family Tree ** Best Quotes Personality Starsight is a cheery, bubbly, friendly and social cat. She is very hopeful, always trying her best to find a bright side. Even in the middle of her days as a rouge. She is extremely loyal to her clan, only leaving it in her most desperate times believing she must find out about herself if she ever wants to live in peace. She has always been loyal to her clan, especially since her father is the leader but always speaks for what she believes is right. She would never actively dislike clans, although she sees many flaws in their ways. Especially situations such as handling the rouges, deals between the clans and the lack of rein over the apprentices. Main Story ??? Clan Loyalty Starsight has always been loyal to her clan. Despite leaving to become a loner, then rouge, at one point, she would never betray her clan without reason. Something funny, is why she is so loyal. Her father is Foxstar, the leader of IslandClan, as well as a big part of her loyalty. The main reason she is so loyal is because she knows that as long as she follows the rules she will be safe with them. They have always cared for her and the others in her clan, becoming shocked to find the way both LakeClan and ShadowClan treat the other cats. Even when she leaves her clan, it is for the sake of understanding herself and those around her. When she returned, she did not regret a thing. With them, she had made some new friends in place of Mistypaw and also delivered her first litter. She returned after this being two times as loyal as previously, knowing her clan was one of the best and will always be open to her, she trusts them and they trust her. Although it took a long time to rebuild her reputation, she quickly exceeded her previous reputation after gaining back trust. Relationships & Kin Her only living kin in IslandClan would be her father Foxstar, her mother Copperfur, her sister Jadekit and her aunty Starpool. She was originally named after both Starpool and Foxstar, with the name being Star' being taken from them both as well as the star like markings on her flank. Outside of her clan, she only has her sister Crescentmoon. She also has Jaykit and Berrykit who were adopted by her mother after the death of Dawnpelt. Outside of her family, one of the first cats she made a relationship with would be Crowkit. Although their friendship fell apart quite quick, so Mistykit was her first long term friendship, going from childhood to becoming a warrior with her. Mistykit was also the first to trust her again when she returned to the clan. At that point she had the name Mistyblossom. Her first friend outside of her clan came from Blaze, a rouge she met after she had left. Eventually they became very close and he became her first romantic interest, after returning to the clans and going to LakeClan for the first time, she learns she had become pregnant to his kits. After that, they decide to become mates with a difficult relationships as she tried to leave the clans at night. She eventually gave birth to three kits on her first pregnancy, naming them Rainkit, Ebonykit and Lionkit. She was always very attached to these kits, naming Rainkit after her time with the rouges under the name Raine as well as the large collection of marking on her flank similar to her own, except much more reminding her of a pelt before it becomes rain soaked. She named Ebonykit for their dark brown fur with mottled black spots similar to her father Blaze's, then Lionkit was named by Blaze, named after the mane like fur around his neck and the small puffy tip of his tail both coming from Starsight's father except in a lesser extent. Best Quotes "You really accept me? I wouldn't be any where near here without you, you are more than I could ever asked for. What do I- I don't know what to say. All of you, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I never want to see you leave, even in StarClan, I will stay by your side." Star dipped her head to her friends, waiting for a response, a tear dropping to the ground. "I promise too," Blaze stepped beside her, touching her shoulder with his muzzle. Mistyblossom dropped her tough exterior, falling forward to comfort her friend. Brightriver, stood still, confused on what to do. "I don't care if you were my enemy anymore," He mewed. "You're my friend now," He stepped in beside Mistyblossom Starsight slowly revealed a smile across her face. "Thank you," -Starsight getting accepted after returning to the clan a final time "You can't leave!" Starsight pleaded, stepping forward. "I know you have your kittypet life, but we've done so much! You've helped our clan so much! You can't leave, not again..." Starsight dropped her tail, pushing herself closer to Misty. "I have to do this, I can't stay as much as I want to." Misty couldn't help but tear up at Starsight's concerns, even Brightriver looked like he would cry. "I never thought you would-" She stopped. "Just go." She mewed. "I'm sorry!" She mewed one last time, lifting a paw in the air. "Maybe I don't need another friend," -Starsight pleading for Misty to stayCategory:Lhdkhwe Category:OneClan Category:Rogues Category:Loners Category:Losttail's Camp